Once Upon A Time In Mexico
by AC Crews
Summary: While the WWE is having a tour in Mexico, Randy Orton gets entangled in a dangerous mission with a smoking hot spy girl. Find out what happens in this exciting, action-filled sexy little story you're going to enjoy! It's got everything from drama, comedy and of course, a little romance!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**Somewhere near the Mexico-Texas border:**

.

"Find her!" A tall, dark man yelled, holding his broken nose. "And don't come back until you do!"

He went back into his car, grimacing in pain. The other two guys ran after the woman who broke his nose.

It was supposed to be an easy job. Drive to a deserted place in the woods, and kill the girl. She already had a gunshot wound in her left arm, it wasn't lethal but it made her weak. So they didn't expect that she would put up a fight, let alone get away.

She just suddenly stepped on the breaks and slammed his face in the steering wheel, breaking his nose, and then jumped out of the moving vehicle, when all the while they thought she was unconscious.

"That bitch!" He said, looking at his face in the mirror. "I'm gonna kill her."

The other two guys still haven't found her. They've walked around for miles but there was not even a sign of her.

"Oh man, I think we lost her!" Nicky, the blond younger guy said nervously. "What are we gonna tell Joey?"

"fuck if I know." Charlie, the bald one said. "We are so dead!"

They didn't realize they were already getting out of the woods, until they saw the lights from a diner across the street.

"Come on, man. She could be in there." Charlie said

* * *

**.**

**Meanwhile…**

.

"No, you don't understand. I'm stuck here!" Randy said on the phone, "My bus broke down, and I need you to come here now…Tomorrow morning? Are you kidding me? I have to be in Mexico tomorrow morning!"

He was getting frustrated. It took him about half an hour to get the call through, but they said they can't come until tomorrow morning because everyone else was already out. His bus driver couldn't fix it by himself as they didn't have the equipment.

"Fine, whatever." He said. There was no use getting angry. "Just send them over as soon as you can. Thanks."

"Sorry, boss." His bus driver said, scratching his head.

"Yeah…well, nothing we can do now." He sighed. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry."

They went in the diner to grab some dinner. As they were eating, a couple of men in black suits came in the diner. Everyone was noticeably alarmed and a little nervous because the men entered toting their guns.

They seem to be looking for something or someone, scanning the place. The older one, a bald guy, approached the counter and talked to the waitress. Randy can't help but listen in on the conversation, since he was sitting just a stool away.

"Did you see a woman come around here, dark hair, about this tall?" He said, putting his hand up at his head's level.

"No, sir." The waitress said, in her thick Texan accent. "Ain't no one like that come around here."

Randy glanced at the two men. He doesn't know what it was exactly, but he got a feeling they weren't cops. Charlie noticed him, and didn't like how he was looking at them, so he approached him in an attempt to intimidate him. It failed right off the bat.

"I noticed you looking at me and my partner over there." Charlie said, "You got a problem with us?"

"I don't know." Randy said, standing up. "Should I?"

Randy towered head and shoulder above him, and suddenly it was Charlie who was intimidated. Randy looked menacing, like his on-screen heel persona. And like every other time he puts the character on, he was very effective.

"Nah…not at all…" Charlie stuttered. "Y-you didn't happen to see a woman, dark haired, this…"

"Didn't she answer you already?" Randy said, not letting him finish what he was saying.

"Right…" Charlie said, backing off and ushering Nicky with him. "We're leaving now…"

Randy sat back down and went back to eating after the two had gotten out of the diner. The two thugs scurried out of there, and started walking back to where Joey's car was. Nicky was making fun of how Charlie backed off.

"Didn't you see the size of that man?" Charlie said, "He could take us!"

"Yeah, but you got a gun, dude." Nicky bantered.

"He looks like the Terminator, alright?" Charlie said, "He looked like he could take a shot and still beat us up!"

"Whatever…wuss." Nicky said, under his breath.

Joey absolutely lost his shit when they back without the woman. But then he was too much in pain so he couldn't do anything but be pissed. He told the two to get in the car and continue looking for the girl.

* * *

.

Back at the diner, Randy and his bus driver finished eating, and after paying for their meal, they went back to his bus. The rain had already started to pour down heavily then so, Randy decided to just stay there and wait for the mechanic, while his driver went to get him a rental car.

He was going to take a hot shower before going to bed because he felt sticky. He had already stripped down to his underwear, and was about to step in the shower when he heard a rattling noise coming from one of the bunk beds.

He moved towards it slowly. There was only one bunk with the curtain down, so he was sure that was the one. He poised himself on the ready, and then he pulled the curtain open in one swift move.

"What the fuck!" He exclaimed upon seeing who was there.

It was the woman. She was bleeding and weakened, yet still managed to grab her gun and point it at him until she realized he wasn't one of the men that were after her.

"Don't panic…" She said, breathing heavily as she put the gun down again.

"You point a gun at me and you tell me not to panic?" Randy yelled. "Who the f**k are you and how the hell did you get inside my bus?"

"Ease up with the tone and cursing! You're two feet away from me. I can hear you loud and clear." She said, coolly. "It was raining, I'm bleeding, I had to take cover, and the door was open."

"It was open?" Randy asked, trying to remember if he had to use a key to get in. "Wait, there were two men with guns looking for a woman back out there…were they after you?"

"Yeah…" She got out the bunk, still with her gun in her hand as she struggled to keep her balance. "Don't worry, I'm leaving now…" She put the safety back on the gun, before putting it on her back. "Oh, if anybody comes looking for me, keep yourself out of trouble and don't tell them you saw me."

She had barely walked past him when she suddenly lost her balance. Good thing Randy caught her before she hit the floor, and helped her to a chair.

He realized she had lost a lot of blood from the wound in her arm then, and that her black sweater was soaked in her own blood mixed with the rain.

He held her upright until her dizziness passed. "You're losing a lot of blood…I have to take you to the hospital…"

"No…" She said, weakly.

"Well, I have to call a doctor…somebody…I can't help you here…" Randy said.

"NO!" She said, getting her focus back. "Okay, listen to me… I can't go to the hospital. They're gonna look for me there. You and me, we're gonna do this. You're all I got right now… So you're gonna help me. I just need to close this up."

Randy thought about it for a while. Why should she help this woman? He had nothing to do with whatever trouble she was in. But then he remembered the men who were looking for her, and they didn't look like they were up to any good.

He looked at the woman again, and she doesn't look like she's a bad person.

He knows looks can be deceiving, of course, but if those morons were after her, then she must not be one of them and she really needs help.

Aside from that, there was just something kind of draws him to her. She is kind of attractive—underneath all the soot and blood.

Now's not the time to think about that, he thought to himself. There's a woman bleeding half to death in your bus, get it together.

"Okay, I'll help. What do you need?" He asked.

"You got a first aid kit? I need that." She instructed, "The bullet is already out. I just need to close the wound to stop the bleeding…Know how to stitch?"

"Not really…but I know the concept." Randy said.

She looked at him for a couple of seconds, as if thinking twice if she should let him stitch her up. "That'll do." She said, "Sterilize a few needles and get a thread…"

"Yeah…yeah…I know." He said.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"You might wanna put some clothes on first." She said.

Randy looked at himself. He totally forgot that he was only wearing his underwear underneath the towel around his waist.

He supposed it was because he was used to not wearing much in the ring anyway.

"Right! I'll go change first."

Randy did as he was instructed. While he was looking for some threads and needles, she stood up and went to the front of the bus. She pushed down the cigarette lighter ember, and went back to her seat. Randy washed his hands thoroughly and came back with the thread, needle, and some antiseptic.

"Okay, you ready? I found an antiseptic, it should help." He said, opening the bottle.

"That's good…" She said, "One more thing…after you put the antiseptic, take the lighter in the dashboard, and use it to burn the wound. It'll stop the bleeding…then you can stitch me up."

"Alright…Uh…we need to take your top off." Randy said, awkwardly.

"Right." She said, "I forgot about that…"

She tried to take off the sweater she was wearing, but it was too soaked with the rain water and her own blood, and it made it hard to take off. Randy then helped her, but she couldn't move her arm to slip out of it either. So they ended up cutting it off her.

After that he doused her wound with the antiseptic.

"Aaaarrrggghhh!" She yelled in pain. "Oh….okay, get the lighter…" She told him, breathlessly.

He went to get the lighter and came back quickly. "Are you sure you we need to do this?" He asked.

"It'll stop the bleeding." She said, "Come on, just press it on."

"Alright." He said, hesitantly. And then he pressed it down on to her skin, directly where the bullet wound is.

"Motherfucker! Aaarrrggh!" She screamed between gritted teeth and tightly shut eyes before she promptly pushed his hand away, to signal that it was long enough, because she could barely say any more words. "Shit!"

"Geez…ease up with the tone and cursing." Randy said coolly, throwing her earlier rhetoric back at her. "Shall I start stitching you up now?"

She rolled her eyes at him, but nodded in affirmation. She grabbed something to bite at as he started to stitch her wound to stop herself from screaming. The pain dissipated eventually, as it became tolerable for her. She noticed he was actually pretty good at stitching.

"You look like you know what you're doing." She said, in her muffled voice.

"Well, I've seen how it's done a lot in my profession." He said.

"You're a doctor?" She asked, "Didn't think doctors needed a tour bus."

"No." He finished stitching her then. "I'm a wrestler. Professional wrestler." He looked at her then, and just suddenly looked amused.

"Ah…" She looked at him and noticed his smirking. "What's funny?"

"That thing you're holding in your mouth." He said, "That's the towel I was just using."

"Oh! Pffffft!" She spat, as she threw the towel back at him. "Blah! Gross!"

Randy just thought it was amusing. He needed a laugh after a long night of things getting screwed.

* * *

.

He let her clean herself up a bit in his shower, and let her wear one of his shirts. He also gave her some cereal to eat—which was all he had in his cupboard. He was going to get her some food from the diner where they were still parked in front of, but she said that would make people suspicious as he had just eaten in there after all. He thought she was being paranoid, but relented.

"So what's your name?" He asked her, watching her eat.

"Who wants to know?" She asked in return.

"Randy Orton." He said, handing his hand out. She just looked at him for no longer than five seconds and went back to eating.

"Come on, I helped you out, stitched you up and feed you. You could at least tell me your name."

"It's…Natasha." She said, "Romanov. Natasha Romanov."

"So you're Russian?" He asked, "You don't have an accent."

"I lived here a while." She said. And then she used a Russian accent. "But I could talk with it, if you like."

"No, that's fine. So, those men that were looking for you. What'd you do to them?" He asked. His tone sounded like he was interrogating her. "Why are they after you? Did you steal something?"

"Nope."

"Did you kill somebody?"

"No."

"Irate boyfriend, maybe?"

"Are you serious?" She said, with contempt.

"Well, you're keeping me guessing." He said, mockingly. "Just tell me already so I could stop making assumptions."

"I can't tell you." She said, seriously.

"Why not?"

"If I tell you, I'm gonna have to kill you." She said.

"Right. Very funny." He said, throwing his head back.

"Look, you don't have to believe me and I don't have to tell you anything." She stood up, "I'm leaving. Thank you for your help…"

"Hold it!" He grabbed her arm. "It's late, it's raining, and you're wounded. Stay."

She thought about it for a second. Why was this guy insisting on helping her? But then she felt weak and tired, and she could really use some proper rest. So she decided to stay.

"Fine." She said, sitting back down. "But you don't ask any more questions."

"Deal." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

.

**The next morning...**

It had already stopped raining and the sun was starting to come up. Randy was still sleeping soundly when he heard someone knocking on the door of the bus. His driver was back, with a rental car he could use. He was wondering why his driver was knocking when he knew he left the door open. But then he got up anyway.

He walked past the bunk where Natasha was sleeping but the curtain was still pulled down so he thought she might still be sleeping. She must have been so tired, he thought. When he got to the bus door, he found that it was locked.

"Hey boss, got your rental." His driver said, "Do you need me to drive for you?"

"Nah, you should stay with the bus until the service comes. Tell 'em what's wrong with it." He said, letting his driver in. "I'm just gonna get something to eat, then I'm lea…ving…"

His voice trailed as his eyes caught a small piece of paper stuck at the glass of the microwave oven. He took it and read the note.

"Heat it up if you like. Thought you might be hungry and I ate all your cereal. By the way, you should really lock your door. Strangers might come in."

He opened the oven and took out the foil wrapped breakfast taco in it. "Hmm…" He said to himself. "Guess she left already."

"Who left, boss?"

"No one." Randy sighed. "You hungry? I got breakfast tacos."

* * *

.

Randy got to the venue in time, and he hurried to the locker room. Sheamus and Cody were there and he started telling them about what happened with his bus, and the girl who was hiding in his bunk.

"You're shitting me." Sheamus said, in his thick Irish accent. "You're telling me your bus broke down, and you got a hot girl in your bus and…you didn't do shit?"

"Well, I did some shit…just not the kind of shit you mean." Randy said, "She had a gunshot wound and I helped her. Stitched her up and shit. And I didn't say she was hot."

"But she is though?" Sheamus asked. He'd pictured the girl in his mind and he needed Randy to confirm at least that.

"Well, yeah…I guess." Randy said, "I didn't exactly have the time to look if she's hot or not."

"Did you get her name at least?" Cody asked, curiously.

"Well, yeah…It's something Russian." Randy said, thoughtfully. "Romanov…Natasha Romanov."

"Like the Black Widow?" Cody asked.

"What?"

"You know Black Widow…in the Avengers. Her name is Natasha Romanov and she's a world class assassin."

"F**k." Randy blurted out, realizing he had been duped.

He hates being made a fool. He had that look of utter annoyance simmering inside, clenching his jaw even though he had a smile on his face that everyone was so familiar with, especially Cody.

"Uh…I'm gonna go grab something to eat at catering…" Cody said, "Sheamus, you coming?"

"No, I'm not really hungry." Sheamus said.

But Cody gave him a look, "Yeah, you are…trust me." He said, motioning towards the door. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Sheamus said, finally understanding what Cody was trying to tell him. But he just had to rib at Randy. "Hey, uh…say hi to Thor for me when you see your girl spy again."

"F**k off!" Randy yelled. "That b**ch…" He said between gritted teeth.

* * *

.

**After the show…**

.

Randy was sitting in his car in the parking lot of the arena, talking to his driver about his bus. There were still several parked cars and equipment trucks in the parking lot, but he was parked somewhere a little more obscure, because he didn't want to be mobbed by fans. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like several gunshots from afar. He was familiar with the sound since he is a gun enthusiast himself. He wanted to check it out, but his logic got the better of him and stayed in his car instead, listening for any other ruckus. Fortunately, he didn't hear or sense anything else.

He started the car engine and was about to leave, when all of a sudden, somebody opened the door of the car, shotgun side. He was surprised when he saw who it was.

"You?" he said, when he saw the girl he helped the night before.

"You!?" she said, equally surprised. "Are you following me?"

"The hell I'm following you! You're the one who's always sneaking up on me!" He yelled. "Know what, let's save the argument, just get out."

He noticed she was agitated, looking at the back of the car and on the back view mirror, like someone was after her. He wondered if she was involved in the gunshots he heard just moments ago. But then, again, what does he care? He wasn't going to get involved with this girl. Or so he thought.

"Shit!" She said. She looked at him with desperation in her eyes. But she didn't have time to hesitate. "Oh, f**k it!"

She suddenly took her shirt off, got on top of him—on his lap, and kissed him. He couldn't react for a second from the shock of it. One minute she was yelling at him, and the next she has her mouth over his, kissing him.

She accidentally hit the steering wheel with her butt, maneuvering to a better position to hide her features, and sounded the horn. She tried to reach for the lever to push the seat backwards, but she pulled the one for adjusting the back instead because she was facing the wrong way, and ended up crouching over him.

Nicky, the younger blonde guy who was looking for her at the diner the night before, was walking towards them. He wasn't going to notice the car they were on, but he heard the horn and it got his attention so he decided to check it out.

"What the hell…" He started to say, trying to get up from under her.

That's when he noticed a guy holding a gun and flashlight, coming towards them and he realized why she did what she did. He didn't know what came over him—maybe it was instinct, but he suddenly grabbed her behind her neck, pulled her down towards him, and kissed her. He pulled off her pony tail, and let her cascade down over him, covering her face, just as the guy peeked inside.

It surprised her, and she tried to pull away, but he reeled her in tight. "Don't fight me…he's behind you." He whispered, in between kisses.

So she did what he said, and continued acting out the scene which she initiated after all. She was even grinding her hips over him. They both played the part so good, it convinced Nicky that he was peeping at a couple having sex in the car, with a stupid smile on his face. He even clicked his flashlight off as he watched with his face against the window.

In fact, it got so hot and heavy that Randy almost forgot he was just acting. It was a full on make-out session. She was touching and rubbing his neck and shoulders, and it just felt really sensual. She wasn't going to react, until she felt his hands come up her thighs and grab a squeeze on her butt which made her gasp and throw her head up. But again, he pulled her back into the kiss.

"Hot damn…" Nicky whispered.

He put his gun away, and took his hand inside his pants when Charlie, the bald one, saw him.

"What the f**k are you doing there?!" Charlie yelled, walking towards him. He took a peek inside the car window and saw what Nicky was watching. "You stupid a**hole!" He said, with a lower voice, as he slapped Nicky around the head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Nicky cried when Charlie grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away from there.

"We lost her again because of your horny, pathetic little brain!" Charlie yelled right into his ear, before letting him go when they were by their car.

"Sorry…" Nicky said, "I heard the horn and the car got my attention. I thought she was stealing it or something…you know, to get away from us."

"Yeah, then you stayed for the porn!" Charlie said, "Just get in the car, you pathetic piece of sh*t!"

Nicky scratched his head, "It was weird though…the girl in the car's left arm was heavily bandaged. They must have rough sex all the time." He laughed.

"What did you say?" Charlie asked.

"I said they must have rough sex all the time, you know, for her to be injured like that." Nicky said, "He looks like a big dude."

"Not that, you idiot!" Charlie yelled, "The bandage, what side was it on?"

"Left arm, right around here…" Nicky said, motioning with his hands at where the bandage was located on her arm.

"Mo***fu**er." Charlie said.

* * *

**.**

**Meanwhile, in Randy's rental car…**

.

She came up for air, after a couple of minutes then. She couldn't hear them anymore, but he was still kissing around her neck and jaw. "Are they still around?" She asked.

But Randy was still out of it, and didn't get what she was saying, "Huh? Wha…? Yeah, it's nice and round." He said, taking another squeeze of her butt.

That pissed her off. So she took a look behind her and saw that there was no sign of the men looking for her anymore. "You bastard!" She said, as she slapped him.

She got off of him in a huff, completely infuriated at being taken advantage of. She sat back on the passenger seat and looked for the gun she dropped on the floor, and stuck it in her pants.

"The hell was that for?" He asked, rubbing his cheek. That slap wasn't a shadow hit at all.

"Why didn't you tell me they were already gone?!"

"I didn't realize it!" He said, smirking. "I was ah…caught in the moment."

"Caught in the moment my ass!" She said, infuriated. "You were enjoying it!"

"Well, you weren't bad." He said, brazenly. "Why is it that whenever we meet, one of us is naked?"

She noticed he was looking at her boobs as she was tying her hair back in a ponytail. And that was when she remembered to put her shirt back on. "You pervert!"

"Hey, you were the one who got in my car, took your clothes off, and jumped on top of me and you're calling me the pervert?" He said, smirking. "I should press charges against you! This has to be some kind of assault!"

"Didn't I tell you to learn to lock your doors?" She was opened the car door. "Ugh! Whatever! I'm outta here!"

"Whoa! Not so fast!" He said, grabbing her wounded arm accidentally as she was about to get out of the car.

Just then, a gunshot ring through the air and shattered the glass of the car door, just missing her by a second. It would've hit her if Randy didn't pull her arm and made her shrivel in pain.

"Oh, shit!" She said.

"Get in!" Randy said, starting the car up and gunning the engine.

There was no time to think. His instinct kicked in and all he knows is that they needed to get away—he needed to take her away from danger. Charlie and Nicky went after them as they zigzagged through the parking lot.

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

"Trying to save your life! What does it look like?" He yelled back.

She looked at him, puzzled. Why was he helping her? He had no reason to help her at all. They didn't even know each other. Well, she knows him. She did some research upon the name he gave her, and discovered that he's a popular professional wrestler. But she didn't even give him her real name.

Charlie and Nicky followed them at every corner and every bend down the street relentlessly. They almost caused an accident, but averted it successfully, thanks to Randy's driving skills—which surprised her. Fortunately for them, a big long truck was coming to the crossing and they got a chance to lose the guys that were after her.

"Fasten your seatbelt, will you?" He said, with authority.

"Yes, sir!" She said, almost automatically, that even she was surprised she said it. "I mean…uhh…"

She locked on her seatbelt just as he pushed the pedal down and beat the red light, barely grazing the truck's bumper with the tail of their car.

"Whooo!" He hollered after, still speeding away. "Gotta love Mexican police!"

"There weren't any police." She said.

"Exactly!" He laughed.

* * *

.

"Sh*t! Sh*t! Sh*t! Fu**! Aaaarrrrrggghhh!" Charlie cursed angrily, thumping his fist on the steering wheel repeatedly.

"Geez…calm down, man!" Nicky said, "I think you need to see a shrink for anger management."

"Shuuuut uuup!" Charlie said, looking pissed, shaking his head. "Why do I get stuck with this idiot all the time?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who lost her this time." Nicky said.

Charlie just put his head over the wheel. He felt like crying.

* * *

_A/N Hope you like the second chapter. I'd love to know what you think, so please leave feedback! Thanks. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'

'

"Where are we going?" She asked.

They have already slowed down their pace, and was on their way to the next city where he was going to have a show.

"I don't know about you, but I've had enough excitement for the night." Randy said, "I'm tired, I'm going to check in a hotel or something. What about you?"

Normally, he would have his bus to sleep in while travelling to the next event or have a hotel room reserved for him. But since his bus broke down just the night before, they couldn't get a room for him. So that night, he was on his own.

"I…I don't know." She said, "Just drop me off somewhere."

"I didn't ask where you're going. I asked if you were tired too." He said. "I'm not going to let you off so easy. You owe me a window."

"It's not even your car, it's a rental." She said.

"I still have to pay for it, so you still owe me." He said.

"I'll send you a check!" She said, "Can you stop the car now, I'm getting off."

"No, you're not!" He said, "Think I'm just going to let you wander out there? What if they find you? Besides you have a lot of explaining to do, and you can start by giving me your real name, Ms. Black Widow."

She stopped a bit when she realized he had discovered her lie. But she was still defiant to give him any information at all. "I don't owe you anything other than the window which probably won't even leave a dent in your wallet!"

"I don't own you anything? Are you kidding me?" He yelled, stepping on the brake abruptly. "I helped you! Not just once, but twice!"

"I didn't ask you to help me!" She yelled back. "You don't know these people and what they can do to you! Do yourself a favor and don't get yourself involved!"

By then they were in a screaming match.

"Oh, you think I'm not involved yet? I saved your life and you almost got me killed and you think I'm not involved yet?" He yelled. "The least you could do is tell me what the f**k I got myself into! You owe me at least that!"

"That's even more reason why I can't tell you!" She argued. Her voice started to break, and get lower. "The less you know the better… I can't let you in… I'm not making the same mistake…"

He looked at her, and he thought he saw a tear glimmer in her eye, before she wiped it off. He felt bad for her. She seemed so tough from the first time they met. And now he's seeing another side he didn't think she had. In his mind he was trying to figure out what she meant.

Who is she? Why are those men after her? And why she seems so broken up about something now.

He knows he doesn't have to get involved—and if he followed his logic, he shouldn't even be there with that woman. But somehow, it just felt right. Maybe it's the thrill of an adventure—of danger. Or perhaps it's the mystery—her mystery, that draws him.

He took a moment to take in everything, to get his head together, when he saw where they were parked at. They were in front of a motel with a vacancy sign blinking right in front of them.

"Huh…" He smirked and shook his head. "Well…alright, I'm not going to force you for any more information. But it's late, and I'm sure you're tired...of running. Let me get you a room, you can leave tomorrow…"

She looked at him. "Why are you helping me?" She asked.

He sighed, "I'm not sure."

'

* * *

'

There was only one room left in the motel, unfortunately. He was going to just leave, and let her have the room.

"Why don't you just share?" The guy at the reception said—the one who didn't seem to be working there.

They looked at each other, and felt kind of embarrassed. The lady at the reception—the one who actually works there elbowed the guy. "Shut up, Marco. I'm sorry. He's an idiot sometimes. He doesn't work here."

"Hey, I'm just saying." Marco said.

"It's fine." Randy said. "Well, I'm gonna go now."

"Wait!" She said, "You said you were tired…and you seem rather sleepy already. We could share a room. I-I don't mind."

He thought about it for a second. He wasn't used to driving around that late anymore since getting the bus. Plus Marco said the next hotel was miles away, and he didn't really want to drive anymore. He was really very tired from the show, not to mention he felt drained from the all the action and the car chase.

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted to get rid of me…" He joked.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want you to get into an accident." She said, showing a little smile. "Besides, you're paying for the room."

He smirked. "We could get another bed or a cot in there, right?"

"Si, no problem." The guy at the reception said. "But are you sure you don't just want to share a bed?"

"Marco, shut up!" The girl said, "I'm really sorry. Let me walk you to your room."

'

* * *

'

In the room, it was all sort of awkward while they were waiting for the other bed to be brought in—for her at least. Randy didn't seem to mind at all. She was just sitting at the table by the window, as he moved around getting his stuff ready for bed.

She went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up for a bit, just so she wouldn't be in the same room as him—and took the time to grasp that she really is sharing the room with a complete stranger. When she came out, he just had a pair of sweat pants and no t-shirt on. She bought a pair of shirt and shorts at the reception before they went to the room and she changed into that after she showered.

She has seen him with fewer clothes on, but at the time she was rather preoccupied by her current condition, so she didn't really pay attention to it. But seeing him now, in that state, she felt rather uncomfortable looking at him—which he noticed immediately.

"Want me to put my clothes on?" He asked.

"Don't! I mean, yes…uh…NO." She stammered. "You don't have to…shit. I don't care, okay."

He pursed his lips to keep himself from laughing. "Alright." He said, "Well, since you don't care…you won't mind if I sleep naked."

"What?" She looked at him. "Okay, now that's too much! I agreed to share the room but that's not part…"

"I'm kidding." He said, laughing. "I'm not sleeping naked. Not tonight, anyway. Not with you around."

"You're an ass, you know that right?" She shook her head.

"Yeah, I've been told a lot of times." He said, putting a black wife beater on and sat on the bed. "You should get those changed. Your wound's still fresh, it could get infected." He said about her bandages.

"I'll be fine." She said, looking away from him.

"No, you're not." He grabbed one of his bags and got a roll of bandages, a bottle of isopropyl alcohol, and the roll of black tape he uses on his wrists out. "Let me see."

"What are you a doctor now?"

"No, but I've seen my share of wounds." He said, walking towards her. He pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. "None of them were gunshot wounds though…cause you know, I'm not a criminal."

"I'm not a criminal!" She stood up.

He grabbed her wrist. "Sit down." He said, looking at her sternly. "I'm kidding."

She sat down nonetheless—that surprised even her. He just had this 'something' that she couldn't refuse and it has been getting stronger every second that passes. It made her feel vulnerable and she didn't like it. But she just couldn't control it.

He pulled his chair closer and placed her arm over the table as he gently took off her bandages. "You wanna tell me why those men are after you?"

"I told you before I can't tell you." She said, "It's classif-OW!"

She grimaced as he cleaned her wound with a piece of cotton doused with alcohol. All the while that he was doing that, she was looking at him, wondering why he was helping her again.

He sighed and shook his head. He had tried to get information from her three times now, and she just wouldn't break. "Fine…" he said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

He started to wrap her arm with fresh bandages then, and there was an awkward silence for a moment. He was just so careful and gentle at what he was doing, that it gave her a feeling of mellowness that tingled her spine and made her cheeks blush.

"Hold it." He said, softly.

She held the bandage in place as he said, as he checked if the bandage was securely in place. He scooted over closer to her so that her legs were between his legs which made her even more uncomfortable in her seat. It felt a little too intimate.

"S-sorry about slapping you earlier." She said, trying to make small talk to ease the atmosphere and hide her discomfort.

But instead, it got even more intense for her, when he looked at her straight in her eyes. He was studying her, as it surprised him that she actually apologized. He noticed she couldn't hold eye contact with him and was breathing rather slowly and deliberately.

"It's fine." He said. A small smile formed at the corner of his lips. He took the black tape and applied it over the bandage to secure it in place. "I probably deserved it."

He leaned even closer abruptly and it made her flinch and let out a gasp. He was just too close for comfort. His face was almost at her bosom as he cut the tape with his teeth, and he noticed how heavily she was breathing.

"I got carried away." He said, "Sorry."

He remembered why he got carried away then, when they were pretending to make-out in the car. He remembered how her lips felt on his lips, in his mouth. How soft and smooth and warm her skin was. He remembered how her body felt when she was on top of him, how she moved, how she touched him—and how it made him feel.

He leaned back on his seat and took a good long look at her. He had to admit she's very attractive, especially now that she wasn't so angry anymore. There's a certain allure, a mystery to her that kind of appealed to him.

"F-forget about it. It's fine." She stammered, "Take the bed, I'll follow up on the cot. They might have forgotten it."

She stood up but he caught a hold of her wrist and she couldn't walk away fast enough. He stood up and there were just a few inches in between them. She could almost feel his heat, smoldering her, making her heart beat faster as if he was some prey, and he's a dangerous predator about to stake his claim. The tension was just undeniable. Still she tried to fight it and shook her arm for him to let go.

"Okay." He said, almost whispering in her ear.

She started for the door then, but she hadn't take more than a couple of steps when he asked her something that broke what little restraint she had remaining.

"It was good though, right?" He asked. His voice low and soft.

She took a deep breath with her eyes closed. The tension was too much and her self control was waning as she imagined the way he touched her with sensual force. She bit her lip as she recalled how his lips felt on her skin. She opened her eyes and turned around, looking straight at him, eyes dark with lust.

"Yeah, it was." She said, breathily before marching back and pouncing at him.

She grabbed his face with both hands, and engaged him in a kiss full of passion and lust which he immediately responded to, grabbing her by the head, running his fingers through her hair.

There was urgency in their actions, as if they just had to have each other right at that moment. She pulled his shirt off of him and he grabbed her around the waist not wanting to be separated from her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly, pulling him down as he reached behind her, palming her buttocks and feeling a squeeze before lifting her up to his waist and blindly navigated towards the bed—still engaged in her kiss.

She slipped down to his hips and made him wobble on his feet, but quickly regained his balance. He sensed the bed and he dropped her there, with a grunt, never breaking eye-contact. She gritted her teeth and reached for the garter of his pants, pulling him closer as she untied the knot. He had managed to take her shirt off at the same time. He hopped on the bed leaning down on her, grabbing a fistful of her hair making her look up at him, as he claimed her mouth again. The pain and simultaneous pleasure made her whimper.

He was about to get on top of her when suddenly somebody knocked on the door.

"Room service!"

It made them stop what they were doing—at least it did, for her. She had to literally push him off of her.

"Stop." She said, breathlessly, before he could kiss her again. "I'll be right back."

She grabbed the first piece of clothing she could get her hands on, which was his jacket, and put it on, struggling to zip it up before she opened the door. It was the girl at the reception and her boyfriend carrying a foldable cot.

"Yes?" She asked. She looked rather flush and the two got an idea why she was.

"Umm…we got the extra cot you asked for?" The girl said.

"Oh…right!" She smiled, awkwardly. She didn't even notice that Randy had come up behind her until he spoke.

"Cancel it." He said, before slamming the door shut, and locking it.

He turned her around to face him, as he pulled the jacket down behind her, binging her arms, and pinning her to the door.

"Now where were we?" He whispered his voice rough and low. His warm breath sending shivers up and down her spine as he let his eyes roam about what he was about to conquer.

He kissed her then, as his hand ran through her body. Her skin formed goose bumps wherever his hands went. She sounded like she was purring, whimpering as he did, and it appealed to him—aroused him. It excited him. He wanted to know more, to explore and see what she would do.

He looked into her eyes as he reached down, down below, to the burning ember of her desires. He saw a mix of fear and danger and lust in her eyes that exploded when he reached the object of his intent.

"Oh, god!" She yelled out, writhing and gyrating, rattling the door as she did.

Outside, the receptionist stood there outside the door, stunned with what she's hearing from inside the room while her boyfriend chuckled.

"I guess…we should leave…now." She said.

"Yeah." The boy said, "I told you they won't need this extra cot…unless they break the bed."

'

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd love to get feedbacks and comments! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'

'

**3AM**

'

Randy woke up from a dream with a jolt. In it, he was on a shoot-out with some armed men in the forest, like in the video game that he always plays. Except in the dream, he was with the girl and he was trying to get her to safety.

He took a moment to grasp his reality. He was still in the motel, naked in the same bed he slept in, but she's gone. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his waist as he stood up. Did he get robbed? Did she leave? Maybe she took his car? He found his pants, and the car key is still inside. His bags were right where he left them. But where is she?

That's when he noticed her stuff resting by the television set.

"So, she didn't leave…" He said to himself.

He thought it was kind of weird that he felt relieved that she didn't just leave like she did the other night, when they were on his bus.

"Pretty dainty for someone who can kick ass." He said, when holding up one of her boots. He put it down and took her gun. ".45 caliber colt. Nice."

The necklace she was wearing was coiled around the gun, so he looked untangled the necklace from the gun and tried to open the locket, when she suddenly appeared behind him, in all her naked glory.

"What are you doing?" She asked, standing behind him like a statue—cold and unmoving, yet so striking, almost ethereal and mysterious, like a goddess in the dead of the night with the moonlight shining through the window. It renders him immobile for a second.

She took the necklace from him and walked towards the bed. She moved so casually for someone being naked, it's like she didn't mind her current state at all, or him staring at her.

"Were you looking for me?" She sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs, arms propped behind her for support.

"Umm…yeah, I was." He said, still standing right where he was.

"I was in the bathroom. I had to pee." She said, looking at him through the moonlight. He's a sight to behold, she had to admit. There was something—a kind of animalistic attraction to him. She'd felt it when they first met, but it just get stronger every time since then, until she couldn't hold out much longer. "You want to come over here and share the blanket? I'm getting kinda cold."

"Right…" He smirked.

There was no more reason to hold out. They've crossed the line and all that's left is to play with it. He walked over, undoing the blanket off his waist. She glimpsed at it and bit her lip, but looked right back into his eyes, sliding back on the bed as he crawled over.

"Round three?" He asked.

"You're on!" She said, grabbing him around his nape as he pulled the blanket over the two of them.

'

'

* * *

'

'

**4:15 AM**

**'**

**'**

She sat awake beside him in bed, staring at her necklace in deep thought. A truck passed by and there was light seeping in through the curtains. It woke Randy up from his not so deep slumber. He turned around to her side when the light moved over his eyes and caught a glimpse of her as he did.

"Hey…" He said, sleepily.

"Hey…" She said, barely glancing at him.

"What are you doing up?" He asked, "Planning to leave?"

"No." She said.

There was something in the quality of her voice that told him she wasn't quite as sure of herself as she was the last couple of days. There was no authority, no conviction in her voice, and he wasn't used to it. He opened his eyes, and stared at her for a while. He noticed she was holding her necklace in her hand.

"That seems important to you." He said.

"It is." She tossed it to him. "Open the locket."

He sat up on the bed, and opened the locket. In it was a picture of her and a man. "Boyfriend?"

"No. He's my partner. It's just a prop." She said. "As an agent…we were working undercover as a couple." She clarified. "But he's gone now."

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

She looked at him, searching for something—some kind of assurance that she could trust him. He looked at her intently. There was something in her eyes telling him that despite her tough façade, that she was scared, confused and vulnerable.

"Listen, I know you can't tell me…It's 'confidential'…But maybe you can make an exception. I'm already involved in this…" He paused, "You can trust me."

She leaned back on the headboard with a deep sigh. "His name is Dick Bennett." She said, after a while. "We never really got along, even when we were just training. That's why I didn't expect him to do what he did."

She told him the whole story…

It was about 6 months ago, when she was given her first assignment as a rookie agent. She was excited to get into action until she learned who her partner was going to be. It was Dick Bennett. What's worse was that they were supposed to come in as a couple.

They were supposed to investigate an illegal immigration scheme down in Mexico. They got a tip that some rich businessman was on top of all of it. So they were implanted in his corporate office in Texas. She was to be the new temporary secretary to him, while Bennett was the new accountant.

The first couple of months went by smoothly. They were getting things done as far as evidence goes regarding the tip they received. But then, something bothered Bennett about the amount of money that was coming in from the businesses outside US and Mexico.

She wanted to stick with the assignment, but he was insistent on following up his gut that something else was going on. They reported it to their senior officers, and they were ordered to stick to the plan. But Bennett had convinced her to let him investigate further. She stuck to their assignment as he went on his own investigation.

Then, just a month ago, things started to change. It got difficult for her to get anywhere with their assignments. It was like someone was sabotaging her. Security got tighter at work too. She wasn't allowed in offices she was used to.

Bennett was acting strange as well. Sometimes he was distant—in deep thought. Sometimes he was just uneasy around her. Three weeks after that, he was transferred to the office in Mexico to do some "accounting." They remained in contact, if by little. She felt like he was being secretive, and she reported that to their senior officer.

They deemed the assignment to be compromised, and she was told to come back. She was finishing up on her investigation and didn't want to just drop it, but she had no choice. She couldn't just disappear though. She had to clean up all evidences of the investigation first.

She was packing up all the evidence and was ready to leave when suddenly a group of men invaded her apartment and took her along with the evidence. She was slipping in and out of consciousness while being transported, and had no idea where they were taking her. She saw only glimpses and heard a few dropped names which she took mental notes of, when she finally gained consciousness inside a warehouse.

Bennett was there too. And he was battered and bruised when she saw him, with his hands tied behind him. The bad guys had discovered their little investigation because of him. He said he didn't want her to get involved, but they tortured him until he gave them the information that they wanted. He was apologizing profusely for compromising her safety.

They were held in one of the offices in the warehouse as the men await orders on what to do with them. She was sure they were going to get killed, especially when Bennett told her what he discovered. He told her that not only were they involved in human trafficking, but they were also involved in drug trafficking. And not only in the United States either. In fact, they were supplying to the drug cartels in Eastern Europe.

And then the orders came for them to be executed. They were blindfolded and taken somewhere. When they stopped, the blindfolds were taken off. Before they were taken out of the van, Bennett told her to wait for her signal to make a run for it.

There were only two guys, he said. He could take them out or at least distract them enough for her to get away. She didn't want to leave him, but he said one of them has to get out of the situation alive to report back to the Bureau.

And then it happened. The men took her out first and made to kneel in front of the van with the head lights blinding her. One of them watched her while the other two were getting Bennett. Suddenly she heard the two men grunt, and she figured Bennett must have attacked them.

The man watching her sprung to action and went to the back to see what was happening and that's when she heard Bennett yelled for her to run. She ran as fast as she could, until she heard shots fired several times and she knew they have killed him. She didn't get very far though.

One of them, a guy in a black car, caught her and shot her in the arm, just before the other two guys who killed Bennett caught up with her and knocked her unconscious. When she regained consciousness, she was in the car, at the passenger side. Her wound hurt and she was bleeding but she pretended to still be unconscious.

She heard one of the men ask why they don't just kill her already and dump her body where no one would find her, like what their boss said. But the one driving, the one who shot her said he wanted to see the look in her eyes as she begs for mercy before killing her. The guy was obviously sick in the head. She knew when they stop they were going to do what they to Bennett, and knew she had to find a way to escape.

'

'

* * *

'

'

"How did you get away?"

"Like I said, I was pretending to be unconscious…When I saw we were in the woods, I knew that's where they plan to kill me and dump my body, so I had to act fast. I…stepped on the break, smash the driver's face, in the steering wheel, grabbed his gun and jumped out…And I ran. And that's when I found you." She said. "Or rather, you found me…hiding in your tour bus."

"Holy shit." He uttered.

He leaned back on the headboard beside her. They were both silent for a moment. He couldn't believe what she's been through, what she has survived.

He looked at her and noticed something different about her. Her shoulders were slumped and her eyes weren't as lively as it was before. He wondered if it was from recalling what she's gone through.

"So what are you gonna do now?" He asked.

She looked up at him for a second, and then suddenly just placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm not really sure…Tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure about anything."

"You'll be okay." He said. "You'll think of something…"

He wanted to console her but he didn't know how. In the short time that he's known her, she just always seems so in control, and strong, and he wasn't used to her acting that way.

"I don't know…." She laid back down, turning her back on him, feeling the heaviness in her soul. Her voice was starting to break, and tears were forming in her eyes and she didn't want him to see. "I'm not even sure I'm cut out for this right now. This job…I don't know if I…"

"Okay, listen…" He touched her arm. His touch was warm and reassuring. "You can do this. You wouldn't have passed the training and exams they put you through if you weren't cut out for the job. I know you're scared, but you got to stay strong. You have to focus. You have to fight. You have to believe in yourself."

She didn't say a word. She just laid there still. He was getting to her, and he knew it.

"Look at me.." He said, gently turning her towards him, looking down over her. His eyes were so intense, yet so comforting. "This isn't you. You're tough, you're brave…Hell if it was anyone else, they'd be dead by now. But you're here, you're alive…Don't you think there's a reason for that? Maybe, because you still have a lot to accomplish?"

"You don't know what you're talking about…"

"Yeah, I do." He said, "I know who you are. I've seen who you are."

"How could you say that when you don't even know my name?"

"So tell me your name."

She looked deep into his eyes, and it looks like she was going to. But she didn't. Instead, she turned her back on him again. As disappointed as he was, he let it go. He thought perhaps she needed to take some time to think things through, so he didn't push it.

Besides, he shouldn't have to care anyway, because it will all be over in the morning and he wouldn't even have to see her again.

But the fact of the matter is that he was starting to care about her. And that's exactly what was bothering him as he lay awake beside her.

That fact didn't go unnoticed either. And if she would be honest with herself, she knows she's starting to feel the same way. If she didn't want him to get involved then, she feels that way even more so now. She thought that if she finally knew what sort of trouble he was getting himself into, that it would scare him away. But as he was telling him what she'd been through, she felt overwhelmed at the gravity of her situation. She didn't expect that. She didn't expect him to be the one to save her from falling apart either.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep, thinking about what he said.

'

'

* * *

'

'

**8:30 AM**

'

'

Randy woke up to the sound of people walking by outside their room. The Sun was already hot and he guessed the other customers were already getting on their way. He spread his arm across the bed and didn't feel anything there except more linen and space. That's when he got up and scanned the room, but she wasn't there. Even her things and clothes were gone.

"Well I guess that's it." He sighed.

He expected that she would have already left before the sun came up, just like when they met the first time, but he was kind of hoping she wouldn't. He put his clothes on and got ready to leave. But when he was looking for his rental car key, he couldn't find it anywhere in his stuff.

"God damn it!" He exclaimed, as he dropped his bags at the floor, realizing she might have taken his keys and stole the rental car.

He ran out the door, to where he parked the car. But he wasn't even half way there when he saw her drive up and come out of the car, with food and coffee in her hands. He just stood there, looking at her as she walked up to him. His train of thought was completely thrown off, because he didn't expect her to still be around.

"Looking for me?" She asked, as she walked past him, back to their room.

He followed closely behind, still with a mix of surprise, delight and embarrassment. She went inside the room and saw his bags on the bed.

"Leaving already?" She put the coffee and food down on the table and sat down.

"I ah…was just getting ready too." Randy said, "I thought you already left."

"Hmm…and you thought I took the car." She said, deducing the situation, much to his embarrassment. "That's why you were running outside…looking for me."

"Sorry." He said, "I mean… What did you expect?"

"It's fine." She said, "I understand…Well, I did take the car, but I wasn't planning on stealing it and leaving you here. Come on, sit down. Eat."

"Thanks…I am quite hungry." He took a seat beside her, and started eating.

"I figured." She said, sipping her coffee.

She watched him as he ate, thinking. She understands why he would think she would just leave. How could he trust someone who won't even give him their name? Sure she told him about what happened to her, but how sure was he that she was telling the truth when she lied about the simplest thing? In the short time they've spend together, she actually trusts him. He had done nothing to make her not to.

"Aside from being an arrogant bastard sometimes…." She thought. But she kind of likes that about him now. She didn't before, but its proving to be one part of his appeal.

"He has the right to be, though. Too bad he's married". She thought to herself, looking at him. She didn't realize that she had a bit of a smile then, as she bit her lower lip. "Last night was AMAZING…He totally knows what to do with his huge..."

"What are you thinking?" Randy suddenly asked.

"Huh? Umm…Nothing." She said, blushing at her thoughts. She took a sip of her coffee. "So…what time do you need to be at the next show?"

"Around four or five. " He said, "I got time. What about you? What are you gonna do now?"

"I was uh…thinking…If I could hang around with you for a bit." She said, "Until I figure something out. If that's alright with you of course…"

"Oh." He looked at her, surprised. "Well…I don't mind. Yeah, sure, you could hang around."

"Really?"

"Yeah…I mean." He cleared his throat. "I'd feel a lot better if I know you're safe. I can't just let you roam around…what if they find you? I don't want to read in some papers that they found your…body…" He looks at her body then, and he consciously looked away. "Right, ah…you know."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Mhhmm." He went back to eating.

"I hope your wife doesn't mind though." She said.

He coughed on the piece of pancake in his mouth when she said that. He took a swig of the coffee to wash it down. "You knew? When? How?"

"I'm FBI, remember?" She said. In truth, she took 50 bucks from his wallet to buy food and saw his wife's picture in it.

He stared at her, eyes wide, speechless for a minute. "Umm…About last night…"

"Yeah…I won't tell anyone if you don't." She said, casually. "it's a one-time thing."

"Right." He said, nodding. "Never happened. Okay."

"Nope." She shrugged. "It'll stay between us."

"Cool….It was the heat of the moment." He said, justifying it.

"Exactly." She winked. "It's still kind of weird though."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone like you, being married." She said, "I mean, you're good looking…" She started to giggle. "But you're such an ass! I don't know how any woman could stand you, let alone marry you."

"Oh, come on!" He laughed, "I think from last night's happenings, you'd know the pros outweigh the cons."

She looked at him, in fake puzzlement. "Last night? What happened last night?" She said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He just shook his head and smiled.

'

* * *

A/N Hope you like this chapter. I'd love to hear what you think. Thanks in advance to those who'll post reviews. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'

'

Randy was setting the rental car out for the road while waiting for her when his driver called to inform him that his tour bus would be waiting for him at the next venue. She arrived just after he ended the call.

"Two minutes, she said. She'll be quick, she said." Randy teased.

"I took ten minutes. Stop complaining." She said, rolling her eyes. "But to pay you back for your patience, I'll drive so you can rest."

He tossed the car key to her and got on the shotgun side. It was an hour drive left to the venue, but there was no traffic yet, so it was fairly smooth. They both were pretty quiet until she started singing with the radio to Friday by Rebecca Black, which drove him nuts.

"Come on!" He switched the radio off.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" She switched it back on. "It's Friday, Friday, getting down on Friday…"

"Look, I'm serious now, it's annoying!" He said, reaching for the button but she was slapping his hand away. "Turn it off for Christ's sakes!"

She was laughing at him, still slapping his hands away when she suddenly stopped and pulled over, like she saw a ghost.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at her. He looked around at other vehicles and behind them, "Did you see them? Are they following us?"

"No, no, no…" She shook her head, eyes still wide open. "Just stop talking for a second." She turned off the radio and closed her eyes, trying to think.

"I know that place…" She opened her eyes and looked out the window to Randy's side. She gestured to a nightclub, El Diablo Fuego, a few meters away from them. "I've seen that place before…when they brought me to that warehouse…"

"Yeah? A-Are you sure we should stop here…?" He asked, concerned.

"Its morning, nobody will be in a nightclub." She said, unintentionally sarcastic.

"Right…" He said, amused at his own folly. "What else do you remember?"

"They picked up a guy…named Joey…the guy I busted the nose of." She closed her eyes and put her hand over head, fingers strewn together, elbows on the steering wheel.

"Hey, it's okay…" He put a hand on her shoulder, trying to console her, thinking she was crying. "Let's switch seat, I'll dri…"

"Carly…" She said, sitting up suddenly.

"What?"

"Joey…he was here with a girl named Carly." She said, "She must be working here…She must be his girlfriend or something. I heard him say Carly was bitching at him again about some chick and how happy he was to get out of there…"

"Okay…So what's your plan?"

She gave him a wicked little smile.

'

'

* * *

'

'

"Do I really have to look like this? I look ridiculous." He complained.

"Trust me. We don't want to be conspicuous." She told him, as she was cutting parts of her shirt.

She ripped the sleeves and half of the shirt's bottom, showing off her abs. She also cut the sleeves off of Randy's shirt, and made him wear denim jeans and his boots. It would have been okay with him, if he didn't have to wear the ridiculous accessories she bought off some kids, like the chained necklace and a two-inch leather cuff.

She looked at him from head to "You look fine." She said, stifling a laugh. "You'll fit right in. Come on." She said before marching off.

Randy looked at his reflection on the car, shaking his head. "I look like John freaking Cena." He sighed, before he went to follow her.

The club was pretty much empty when they came in. There were a few people working, cleaning the place, and several girls rehearsing for that night's performance at the stage. A few crates of beer where being delivered to the back, and someone who looked like the manager was sitting at the behind the bar, cleaning glasses.

"Okay, I don't see anybody who looks suspicious." She said, releasing her breath. "I'll go talk to that guy at the bar."

"Let's go…"

"No…you stay here…" She said, putting her hands over his chest "This is official business now. You…just need to look the part…" Then she walked off.

"What part? Hey!" He shook his head, annoyed. "She made me dress up like a punk and just made me sit here…pffft."

She walked towards the bar and sat down at one of the stools. The guy was good looking, and was pretty fit. He stands at about 5'10" to 6' tall, and around 200lbs. But there was something about him and his demeanor that bothered her, she just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Hi!" She smiled nervously.

He looked at her judgingly. "We don't have any vacancy." He said, in a thick Mexican accent. "You can look for work elsewhere."

"O-oh, I'm not here to look for work." She said.

"What are you doing here then? We're still closed." He snapped.

"I'm looking for someone…umm, Carly?" She said. "Joey sent me…"

"I'm Carly." He said.

"Y-you're Carly?" She said, shocked. "I thought…"

"It's short for Carlito." He said, wriggling his neck. He put the glass he was cleaning down. "Now what'd you say about Joey? Are you his hoe?"

"No! No, no, no…I'm not his…hoe. Nope." She said, "I'm actually looking for Joey. I thought you might know where he is…because…he talks about you a lot…"

"He does?" Carly said, turning soft all of a sudden. "What did he say about me?"

If she couldn't put a finger on it before, she can definitely do it now. Carly is gay. "Oh, you know…stuff." She said, "He says you're really…really nice and sweet. He says your amazing and good looking."

"He did, huh?" Carly said, blushing like a school girl. "He's not here. We had a fight." He sighed.

"But you know where I can find him, right?" She asked.

"Well, yeah…but I can't tell you." he said.

"Why not?"

"How do I know I can trust you and you're not a cop?" He asked. "And who's that with you? Is he your boyfriend?" He looked in Randy's direction, and not just a simple look either. Carly was checking him out.

"Who? Oh, him? He's not…He's not my boyfriend!" She said, "That's uh…my brother. Listen, we just wanna…thank him personally…for helping us. I swear to you, I'm not a cop."

She gestured towards Randy, and waved. He was sitting there looking bored, with his legs wide apart, and waved back and gave her a nod.

"Joey…got my brother out of jail. This one dude was hassling me, and my brother defended me and they got in a fight…He almost killed the other guy with his bare hands." She said, "He's the only family I have left, I couldn't let him sleep in jail. So I called Joey, and he bailed my brother out. He's sooo nice, I don't know how to thank him." She gushed.

"Okay, I'll say where you can find him…" Carly said, still looking at Randy. "…on one condition."

"Anything!" She said.

'

'

* * *

'

'

She had been standing waiting for Randy outside the nightclub for a bout ten minutes since he came back in there alone. She had to practically beg him to do it, as per Carly's 'condition'. He put up a lot of protests, but she was finally able to convince him to talk to Carly. She told him the back story she made up about them, and why they were looking for Joey, and sent him in to unfriendly territories.

Finally he came out with a solemn look on his face. In fact, he looked so serious she thought he didn't go through with it.

"Let's go." He said, grabbing her arm.

"Hey, wait a second!" She said, standing her ground. "What happened in there?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Randy moaned.

She thought he looked like a big kid who had to go to the dentist. Perturbed wasn't even enough to describe how he looked.

"It's that bad, huh?" She asked.

"Let's just say I'm never ever doing that again. I feel dirty." He shook his head, and gave her a stern look. "Can we just go now, please?"

"Okay." She put her hands up. "But you got the info, right?"

"Yes, I did." He took her by the arm and ushered her towards their car. "You owe me big time."

'

'

* * *

'

'

On the drive to the venue, Randy told her the exact address of the warehouse that Carly gave him, but not after making her promise not to go on her own. He had a feeling she was going to try and go there on her own, and he was worried.

"Just swear you won't go there by yourself." He said.

"Well, what would you have me do?" She said.

"I don't know. Just call someone. Call your boss or something, you need backup." He said, "Better yet, just send them the location and let them do whatever they have to."

"But that's exactly the point. This is something I have to do." She said, "It's part of the job."

"Don't you think you've done enough already? Hell, you almost got killed, and not just once either." He said, "Listen, all I'm saying is…just think about what you're going to do first. Don't just dive into it headfirst. You're smart, if you weren't you wouldn't be working there. So use your head."

He realized how he sounded so concerned, when she doesn't even trust him enough to give him her name.

"F**k, I don't even know why I'm lecturing you." He said, "What the fuck do I care, right? Sorry."

She was silent the whole time, just looking at him. She could see that he was genuinely concerned and she felt bad that she got him into her mess. She figured the least she could do was to not involve him anymore.

"No…I'm sorry I got you into this mess." She said, "You're right…I should think about what I'm gonna first. Maybe I should just…call them, let them handle it from here."

It surprised him that she was so agreeable. "Yeah?" He looked at her.

"Yeah." She said.

"Good….that's good." He smiled with relief. "Just stay alive, stay out of trouble. That's the least you can do for me, after all you put me through."

She smiled, "Okay, I promise."

When they got to the venue he, went straight to his bus and to drop his other stuff and change to his normal clothes. He told her to stay there while he goes about his business for a while. Then he went backstage in time for the talent meeting. After that, he went to the locker room with Cody and Sheamus to get ready.

They were still on to him about the 'black widow' thing, though.

"We thought you'd be joining us at the hotel last night." Cody said.

"Yeah, well…I was going to. But I got sidetracked." Randy said.

"So, where were you?" Sheamus asked. "I thought you mighta been recruited to join the Avengers already."

"Very funny." Randy said, unamused.

"But seriously, where've you been?" Sheamus asked. "Did you bump into that girl spy o'yours again? What's her name, Cody?"

"Natasha Romanoff." Cody said, "The black widow."

"Right! Did she bring the rest of the Avengers along this time?" Sheamus laughed

Randy was going to just ignore them, and go about his routine. But then he thought why don't he just let them meet her so they could get off his back about it?

"Actually, I did bump into her last night." He said, with a half-smirk as he sat on a chair, watching their reaction. "We spent the night together in a motel. She's actually in my bus right now if you wanna meet her."

The two stopped laughing because they couldn't figure out if he was being serious or not.

"What? You don't believe me?" He asked, "We could there right now. I could introduce you. She still hasn't told me her real name, but you can try asking her yourselves."

'

'

* * *

'

'

**Meanwhile, in the bus…**

'

'

She was already getting bored watching the TV. She just couldn't concentrate on it, because her mind was somewhere else. Even thought she told Randy that she wasn't going to do anything, she just got this nagging feeling inside her that she must do something.

She turned the tv off, and laid down on one of the bunk beds instead. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep since she didn't exactly get to from the past night's activities, but she couldn't. She just tossed and turned, until finally decided to quit.

"Aarrrgh!" She sat up, with her face in her hands. "This isn't gonna work."

That's when she heard something sound off, playing some rap music. It was coming from the back of the bus, at Randy's bed. She figured it was his iPhone, and was going to ignore it, but when it stopped playing, a much shorter sound played.

So she stood up, walked to his bed and took the phone. There was one missed call and a message. Another message came in while she was holding it, and she thought it might be important and perhaps she should look for him and give him his phone. Besides, she was bored in there.

She was about to head out of the bus, tinkering with the iPhone when she saw the map apps.

"Hmm…maps… Okay, I'm just gonna look at the route. I'm not going there." She said to herself as she absent mindedly sat at the driver's seat.

She clicked on the app and typed in the address that Randy got from Carly. Within seconds, the app showed three possible routes from where she is to the warehouse, and all of which takes about 30-40 minutes. It wasn't far at all.

Suddenly, her mind filled with thoughts. She was so close, there's got to be something she could do than just sit there. She thought of just staking out and investigating. But then what? She doesn't have any of her equipment. She doesn't even have her own phone. All she got was the gun she took from that guy who tried to kill her, and the few bullets inside it.

She knew that if she went on her own that she could get caught, and worse, be killed. But she knew when she signed up for the job that it could potentially be in that kind of situation. She told Randy she was going to call her boss at the FBI and let them handle it. But she didn't really want to do that. With all the training she had, she felt like she was letting the bureau down. She felt like she was letting herself down.

But then Randy was right. She needs to be smart about it, and think about her safety as well. There will be other chances, other assignments to prove herself if she could only live long enough to do it. Besides, she gave him her word to stay out of trouble.

So then she decided to do what he said, and call her boss and report what she knows. Let them handle it from there. She called the number, and was prompted to dial in her security code. It was a direct line to her boss, but then she saw Randy, with two guys walking towards the bus and cut the call just when someone picked up.

"Ah, well… I'll call later." She said under her breath.

She stood up and got out of the bus just as they approached. Sheamus and Cody had this wide eyed look on their faces when she emerged from the bus. Aside from realizing that Randy was telling the truth about the girl in his bus, she just looked absolutely sexy. Like something straight out of Sports Illustrated.

"Hey…what are you doing with my phone?" Was the first thing he said, as he noticed the phone in her hand.

"Oh, you left in on the bed. I was just about to look for you." She gave him the phone. "Here, you have a missed call and two messages already."

Cody and Sheamus looked at each other. "She's hot!" Sheamus mouthed.

"Well, at least you didn't answer the call." Randy said, "You didn't read the texts did you?" He squinted.

"Nope." She said, "Although I might've read a couple…several tweets. You're pretty popular with girls, huh?"

"You don't say?" He said, smugly, smirking.

"Ehermmm!" Cody faked clearing his throat.

"Oh, right!" Randy said, "Uh…I want you to meet my boys. This is Cody, and that's Stephen…But we call him Sheamus…That's his screen name, so to speak."

"Hi, Cody. Sheamus…or Stephen, whatever." She shook their hands.

"Aren't you gonna tell us your name?" Sheamus asked, looking at her, mesmerized.

"Yeah, Randy just said your name is Natasha Romanov." Cody said, "Which is funny because that's Black Widow's name."

"Yeah, I know." She said, "Well, let's just say…that's my screen name…so to speak." She looked at Randy.

"I told you she is NEVER going to give her real name up." He said to Cody.

"Does it matter?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter man, she's hot." Sheamus said, ogling her.

"Well, men, you've met her. We can go back in now." Randy said, "They thought I was lying about you. Won't stop hassling me."

"Say, do you wanna come with us? You must be bored in that ol' bus." Sheamus said, "You could hang around backstage."

"Or you could watch the show." Cody said, "You ever been on a live show?"

"No, I don't really watch wrestling." She said.

"Well, it's great! You should come! Watch me kick some arse." Sheamus said. "Us…I mean us."

Cody just shook his head at Sheamus, trying to stifle his smile. He had never seen Sheamus so mesmerized of a woman that it reduced him to a bumbling idiot.

She looked at Randy for approval. "Can I?"

"Up to you." He said.

"Well, okay. I'll come…" She said to Cody. "I just have to…do something first." She remembered she left her gun lying on the bunk bed. "I'll follow…"

"Okay, come on guys, let's go." Randy said, turning Sheamus around so he'd stop staring at her. "Hurry up, we'll see you inside."

The three started back towards the arena's backstage entrance, and she went back inside the bus. She found her gun and looked for a good hiding place—which is the bedside table by Randy's bed. It'll do for the meantime. She just couldn't leave it hanging around. She couldn't take it inside either, with the tight security inside the arena.

The guys weren't that far away yet when she came back out.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" She yelled after them.

It made the three turn around, just in time to see a car screech to a halt between them and her.

"What the fuck?!" Randy exclaimed when he saw what was happening, stunned for a moment.

Cody and Sheamus had no idea what was happening.

Randy's instinct had him running to save her, but it all happened too fast. Two men suddenly jumped out of the car, grabbed her and tried to pull her inside the car. She tried to fight them, but they were all over her.

"RANDY! HIT REDIAL!" She shrieked just before they got her in, and sped away before Randy could get to them.

"What the hell was that?" Cody asked, shocked.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" Randy yelled. He was in panic mode and he couldn't think. "What did she say? What did she say?"

"I think she said 'hit redial'" Sheamus said, "Does that mean anything to you?"

"Redial…redial?" Randy said, pacing back and forth. "Redial!" He took his phone out of his pocket. He remembered she had the phone just minutes ago. Maybe she was talking to somebody before they came.

He checked the phone log and there was a call made to an unlisted number. He hit redial and waited for someone to pick up the phone. After a few seconds, a man picked up at the other end. He sounded authoritative, so Randy figured he must be FBI too, and must be her boss.

"Who is this and how did you get this number and security code?" The man asked.

"Wha…I don't… Listen, I know you're with the FBI. One of your agents, a woman, used my phone to call this number." Randy said, trying to be as calm as he could. "She's been abducted…They took her just a few minutes ago and she's in danger! You've got to send someone, anyone, I don't care how many, but you gotta save her!"

"Wait, did you say a woman?" The man inquired, worry creeping in his voice.

"Yes, a woman! She's one of yours. You must know her. She called this number using my phone." Randy said, annoyed with the question. "The last thing she said was 'hit redial', so I did."

"Did she give you her name?" He asked.

"No. I don't have her name." Randy answered. "She never told me her real name.

"Why should I believe you? You don't even know her name."

"What the fu**? Does that really matter right now?!" Randy said, clearly infuriated. "She's been kidnapped! They took her, and I know where. She must think you can help her, but if you're not gonna then…Then I'm gonna do it myself!"

"Wait." The man said. He paused for a couple of seconds, and Randy thought he was going to ask another stupid question. "Tell me where they took her."

'

'

* * *

A/N Hope you all like this installment. More action on the next chapter! It's the last one, so it'll be all out! Also, thanks for the comments/feedback. Would love to hear more. Thanks and don't forget to fave/subscribe!


	6. Chapter 6 & Epilogue

**Chapter 6**

'

'

Randy, Cody and Sheamus were in his bus. Randy was pacing back and forth, with controlled breathing trying to stay calm and think. He explained everything to the two and they couldn't believe it. They couldn't believe how big of a trouble he had gotten himself into.

"I think we should call the cops." Cody suggested.

"No. The FBI is going handle this." Randy said, "I told them where they might have taken her."

"Well, sit down, man." Sheamus said, "Try to relax."

"I can't fucking relax! Damn it!" He exclaimed, "They just took her right under my nose, and I couldn't even do shit!"

"There was nothing you can do. You didn't know that was going to happen." Cody said, "You did everything you could to help her."

Randy paused for a moment. A lot of things were going through his mind. There's got to be something else he could do than just waiting for the FBI to call him back and tell him she's safe and they got those people.

He shook his head, "Not yet." He walked around, opening and turning stuff over as if looking something.

"What are you looking for?" Sheamus asked.

Randy didn't answer. He was focused on finding whatever it was he was looking for. He went to his bed, and turned the pillows and cushion over when he couldn't find anything under any of the bunk beds, but there was nothing in there either.

"Where did she hide it…" Then he noticed the bedside table. He walked over to it and pulled out all the boxes, turning it over as he did. When he pulled open the lowest box, that's where he found her gun. "Got it!"

"Whoa! Man, what are you gonna do with that?!" Sheamus exclaimed.

"Shoot people if I have to, most likely." Randy said, as he fitted it in the back of his pants.

"You're not going to do what I think you're thinking of doing, are you?" Cody asked.

"I'm doing exactly what you think I'm thinking of doing." Randy said, with a determined look in his eyes.

"You don't have to do that. You said the FBI is coming!" Cody protested.

"And they better! But I'm not going to sit around here doing nothing." He said, heading out the bus. "She's…she's my friend, okay? I have to try something."

"But what if they look for you?" Cody asked, following him.

"Cover for me." He said, before he stepped out of the bus.

'

'

* * *

'

'

The men took her back to the warehouse. Apparently, Carly called Joey to confirm her story. He had grown suspicious when he talked to Randy, and he slipped. She forgot to tell him that she was supposed to be the only family he has left—as his sister, and he said that their mother was very sad about him going to jail. And then Nicky saw a WWE poster advertising the event, and recognized Randy. That's how they knew exactly where to find them.

She was bind to a chair, hands tied behind her and her feet tied to the legs. They really made sure there was no way for her to move. But what she was most baffled about is; why they are keeping her alive when they have been trying to kill her all this time?

"Why don't you just kill me?" She asked.

"Ya know, I'm wondering that myself so you better shut the fuck up before I do!" Joey yelled at her. His face was still a mess. His nose had plaster on it, and there was an obvious bruising around it.

"Your nose still hurt?" She inquired, insinuating. She knew she was to blame for it.

Without warning, he struck her across the face. "Did that hurt? Huh, bitch?" He yelled, "You're lucky my **_new boss_** wants to kill you himself. I'll get this nose fixed with the money I'm gonna get for catching you."

"He's getting money?" Charlie, who was standing by the door a few feet away from her, said. "I didn't know we get a bonus for catching her."

"I didn't know either." Nicky said, "Man, we did all the work and he's getting all the reward?"

"You will get your fucking share, alright?" Joey said, "Will you two shut the fuck up? You're not the one who got their nose busted, so I deserve more than the two of you."

"If you just killed her on the spot in the first place instead of taking her to the border, this whole thing wouldn't even have happened!" Charlie yelled back.

Joey looked at him angrily, "You talking to me boy?"

Charlie wasn't going to back down. "Fuck yeah, I'm talking to you motherfucker!" He said, "It was supposed to be an easy job, kill her and dump the body!" He said, gesturing so animatedly. "But nooo, you have to be so theatrical and dramatic about it with your psycho gimmick!"

"Oh, psycho gimmick?" Joey said, flabbergasted. He got in Charlie's face. "You think it's a fucking gimmick?"

"It is a gimmick! This isn't a theater, boy!" Charlie said, right back in his face. "You wanna fucking act, go to fucking Broadway, and take your boyfriend with you!"

"Oh, he did not just say that!" Nicky said, laughing. "Tell me he did not just say that!"

"Holy crap, guys!" She said. "You bicker like bitches on a Mexican soap!"

"Shut up!" Joey slapped her again. Harder this time, and she spit up blood on the floor. "Our boss will be here in a few minutes. You better be ready to die."

'

'

* * *

Meanwhile, Randy had found the warehouse. He drove past it and left the car about a hundred meters away from the back of it and went on foot.

He figured there's less chance of being detected that way. He sat there, hidden, surveying the surroundings. He saw a few people coming in and out of the building, with lab masks on, and thought they must be making the drugs there as well.

He thought of just pretending to be one of them, but he was too tall and too big, he was going to stick out. No, he has to be sneaky. He can't just walk in there. He wondered where the FBI was, and what's taking them so long, when suddenly his phone rang. It was her boss.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The man said, without any salutation at all.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked, puzzled. "Wait, are you here already? Can you see me?" He looked around.

"Yes, we can see you." He said, "Now what the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanna help." Randy said, "What's your plan?"

He heard the man sigh in disapproval. "This is official FBI operations now, you're a civilian. You can't get involved."

"Here we go again with the involvement! I've been fucking involved in this shit for days!" Randy said, "I've had more encounters with them than you people have, aside from her and I want to save her. You can't tell me I can't get involved! Now tell me your fucking plan, so I know how not to fucking interfere!"

The man just had to laugh a little, at his resolve and persistence. It kind of reminded him of himself, when he was younger, and was just starting out with the Bureau. And if he was going with that idea, he knows not to go against him. Otherwise, he would still go and potentially mess their plan up without coordination.

"Alright, fine." He said, "We're waiting for the rest of the team, and then we're going to rush in there, seize everything and everyone.

"No, no, no…You can't do that! Not with her still inside." Randy said, "You rush in there with assault weapons before finding her, they could kill her on the spot. Trust me they will. You have to save her first, before you break in."

"Can't do that. The operation's going to be compromised." The man said, "She knows that."

"So you're just gonna risk her life? I can't let that happen. No!" Randy said. Just then a couple of guys came out the back door. It seems they are taking a smoke break. His mind started working, picturing in detail how he should go about the situation. "Let me go in there and get her out. I can do it."

"What?"

"Come on! Its better if I go." Randy said, "I have a plan. I can get in. Just let me get her out of there first, and then you can blow up the whole fucking place if you want."

He thought about it for a second. The assault team is going to arrive in a few minutes, and though he knows that when push comes to shove, the operation has to take first place. He had ordered her to come back, but she didn't. He figured she was being stubborn, but he doesn't really want to risk her life for it, even though she can defend herself if ever.

"Alright." He said, "You got twenty minutes. You come back out with or without her. You hear?"

"Yes, sir." Randy said.

He cut the call then. He thought about why he was even doing this, risking his life for someone he doesn't even really know. He couldn't find any other reason than just he had to. He looked at his watch and set the time for twenty minutes. And then he stood up.

"Hey!" He said, calling the two guys smoking by the backdoor as he approached. "Excuse me…uhm…my car broke down by the road. I just need to make a phone call, can you help me?"

"Do you have a cell phone, Leon?" One of them asked the other guy.

"It's in my locker. I'd take it, but I'm busy." Leon said, taking a puff.

"That's okay. I'll just take it from your locker." Randy said, before he punched Leon square in the jaw.

Leon dropped unconscious immediately. The other guy was going to yell and run, but Randy pulled his gun out—the gun she left, and pointed it at him. "Don't even think about it." He said. "Hands up."

The guy put his hands up, but Randy knew he can't trust the guy. So he hit him unconscious with the gun's butt to the back of the head, instead. He tucked the gun back in inside the back of his pants, and went in.

Somewhere a few meters away from the scene, the Captain saw what he did, and had to smile approvingly. "He's good." He said, under his breath. "Stand by, men. Wait for my signal."

'

'

* * *

'

'

Inside, Randy was quietly going around the place. He never thought he'd actually ever use all the training he got from the Marines, but if there was ever a time to use it. It he's glad he still remembers. Unfortunately, as careful and as stealthy as he was, he was going to bump into someone.

"What do you think you're doing here, punk?" Someone said, pointing a gun to his head from behind. "Get up. Put your hands up."

He stood up and did as he was told. In his mind, he was already thinking of ways to disarm the man, and if necessary, to maim him. His mind was racing, and his heartbeat was strong. His nerve was on high, but it wasn't because he was scared. It was the adrenaline pumping into his blood. But he can't just be reckless in his moves, it has to be precise.

"Turn around and give me your fucking gun!" The man said, realizing how big he was when he stood up. "Turn around now!"

"Alright, alright…." Randy said, slowly turning. "Ease up with the tone, man. I can hear you loud and clear." He smiled a little when he saw who it was. It was Nicky.

"Hey…I've seen you before." Nicky said. "You were at that diner…and at the parking lot! You're the guy I saw in the car, shagging her…"

"Put your gun down." Someone said, at the other side of the corner, pointing a gun right at Nicky's temple. "Don't make a sound."

Nicky immediately put his hand down, and the other guy took his gun before coming out of the corner. Randy grabbed his gun back and pointed it at Nicky as well. The kid looked nervous, like he was going to piss his pants any second, with one gun pointed at his temple and another right in his face.

"You alright?" The new guy asked Randy.

He was an older man, and he was wearing black all over. Randy figured he must be with the FBI. But he had to make sure.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"We talked on the phone." The man told him. "Cuff him." He handed Randy his cuff.

Randy cuffed Nicky against the banister. As soon as he locked it, the other guy knocked Nicky out with a blow to the back of the neck, using the butt of his gun.

"What's your name, son?" The older man asked.

"Randy. Randy Orton." He said, still unsure. "Just call me Randy."

"Okay, Orton." He smirked. "I'm Captain Alexander Walker of the FBI. I thought you might need backup so I came in. My team is outside, waiting for my signal in case…this little mission of yours doesn't work."

"Oh…Cool." Was all he could utter.

He thought it was pretty awesome that he's actually working with the FBI. The idea was exciting to him, it felt like a big adventure, a childhood fantasy come to life. But he told himself to stay focused on his task.

"What did this idiot mean he saw you in the car with her shagging?" Captain Walker asked, his expression stern.

"Umm…we were…it's a long story…We weren't really…" Randy stammered. "Well, not in the car, we didn't…" he added under his breath.

But Capt. Walker didn't really seem to be paying attention to his answer, and kept things on track.

"Here, put this on your ear." The captain said, "We'll cover more ground if we split. If you find her, you tell me. I'll find you and lead you out of here. Is that clear?"

"Roger, sir." Randy said, as he put the device in his ear. He didn't mean to sound so excited, but that's how it came out.

"You think this is a game?" The captain shot him a look.

"No, sir." Randy said, suddenly formal. "Not at all."

"Good." The captain said, "You go upstairs, I'll go downstairs. If I find her, I'll tell you, and you get out of here. You understand?" Randy nodded. "Go."

He went to turn around for a second, but when he looked again, the captain was gone. So he decided to go with the game plan, and sneaked his way up the stairs. He was even more careful this time. As much as possible, he didn't want to have to use the gun. But he was conditioning himself to use it to maim or to kill if the necessity comes.

'

'

* * *

Meanwhile…

'

'

"Wake up, sleeping beauty!"

She heard a familiar voice say, accompanied by a not so gentle tap on her jaw. She hadn't realized she had dozed off. She must have been tired, or perhaps she was subconsciously conserving her energy. She wants to see who this _'new boss'_ they were talking about is. She got a bad feeling about it, but she didn't want to believe it…until…

"Bennett?" She said. She couldn't believe her eyes. Bennett, her former partner, was alive and apparently is the _'new boss'_ they were talking about. "What the hell?"

"Surprised, aren't you?" Bennett said. "You never would have guessed it, right?" He shook his head and sighed, "That's because I'm smarter than you. I always have been. Sure you aced the exams, but when it comes to real life challenges, I rank higher than you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" She asked, confused. "Have you gone mad?" She knew that he was her toughest competition when they were still just training. But she didn't—couldn't believe that he took their competition so seriously.

"Leave us." Bennett said to Joey and Charlie.

"Are you sure you can handle it if she tries…" Charlie said, mindful of their past experience with her.

"I said leave us." Bennett shot him a look. "Go check downstairs.

"Come on, let's go shorty. Move it!" Joey said, pushing Charlie out of the door. "He's got some personal business with the chick."

Charlie came busting out of the room, because Joey was ushering him out. They were scuffling with each other still, that's why they didn't notice Randy hiding just around the corner from the room, holding some guy who almost caught him in a chin lock. Randy definitely saw them though. He heard them talking about a chick, and he knew she was in the room with one of them.

He put the guy down when he was sure he was unconscious, and waited until the two went downstairs before he moved again. He walked towards the door where Charlie and Joey had come out, and peeked inside through the small glass window on the door.

"What the hell are you doing, Bennett?"

**SLAP!**

Randy saw the man slap her across the face, and he just felt like rushing in there and tackling him. He could feel his temper rising, but he knew he had to control it or he could jeopardize the whole situation.

"Shut your mouth!" Bennett yelled, "You only had one fucking thing to do and you blew it!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" She yelled back.

"I gave you a chance to get away!" Bennett said, grabbing his head with both hands in frustration. "You should have gone back to the States! Why the fuck did you come back here?!"

"I didn't…What are you…" That's when she recalled everything that happened, and figured out what he was saying.

"I knew you were going to be able to get away from them." Bennett said, pacing back and forth. "I talked Joey into taking you out to the border to kill you, because I knew you could find a way to escape. You should've gone home. You should never have come back here!" He turned to her. His expression became serious and solemn. "Now you're forcing me to do something I didn't want to do."

She realized what he meant. He was going to have to kill her now. "Dick….Richard…it's not too late." She said. Her mind was racing, trying to think of a way to convince him to not do what he was thinking. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do!" Bennett yelled.

He yelled right at her face so loud that she had to turn her face away. That's when she spotted Randy outside, peeking in through the window. She looked at Bennett and he had his back turned at her, as if weighing his options—or maybe contemplating on how to kill her. Randy saw that she saw him when she shot him a look.

"What are you doing here?" She mouthed.

He gestured for her to be quiet and that was going to come in. She shook her head no, but he was adamant and shot her back a look to just do what he's telling her to do. She didn't have a choice though, because she wasn't going to let Bennett catch him.

"Listen, Bennett…" She called his attention before he could turn his gaze to where Randy was. "Let's talk about this. You could come in…you could surrender…I could vouch for you. We can reverse this…You could still come back!"

"No. You don't get it…" Bennett said, "I'm in too deep. I chose this. There's nothing to come back to."

Suddenly, Bennett's phone rang. It was Joey, and he asked him to come down to look at something. Apparently, Charlie went down to the basement to see over the operations there, while Joey went outside for a smoke. He went out the back door and saw the two men that Randy knocked out when he came in.

"What do you mean they're unconscious?" Bennett asked over the phone. He turned towards the back of the room, so she can't hear. Randy took that chance to sneak into the room, and hide in a corner, behind some barrels. "I can't fucking understand you, what fucking guy?!"

When she heard that, she knew they were talking about Randy. She hoped he didn't come there all by himself because it would have been really stupid of him to do so. She didn't like the fact that he came at all. She told him to call the FBI, why couldn't he have just done that?

"Alright, fine, I'm coming." Bennett said, "This better be important."

He turned to her and touched her cheek. "Looks like you've got a few minutes more to live." He mocked her, "Enjoy the view, I'll be back shortly."

She looked at him hatefully, but Bennett just smiled. He knew she was mad, and that just tickled his fancy. When he left the room, Randy went out from hiding place and went to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked him.

"It's nice to see you too!" Randy said, tucking the gun at the back of his pants as he came behind her to undo the rope. "I came to save you, what does it look like?"

"I can see that, but what are you doing here?" She asked again, rolling her eyes. "I told you to call the FBI not to follow me here! Do you know how dangerous those men are? They won't hesitate to kill." She wriggled her wrist to loosen the rope. "And you're in their territory." She looked at him from behind.

"Can you stop nagging?! I know that!" He looked at her then, "And I called them but I had to do something. I couldn't just sit there and wait."

There was intensity in his eyes, as she looked at them. It's like he was so focused on what he intends to do and there wasn't going to be any stopping him from doing it. She knows that look so well, it was almost familiar. She used to have that look-that determined spirit she could see in his eyes. It was something she proudly had in common with her father.

'

'

* * *

'

'

Meanwhile, outside, Bennett went to the backdoor and saw what Joey was talking about. The two men who Randy had knocked out on his way in were awake, but still groggy as hell. They told him what they told Joey—that a tall, muscular man with tattoos all over his arms knocked them out.

They were still talking amongst themselves when all of a sudden they heard gunshots ring through the hall. Joey radioed Charlie to ask him what was going on. Charlie told him that he encountered an intruder in the basement. He didn't catch him though.

Bennett lost his cool then, and told Joey to go to the basement to help Charlie and went back upstairs to finish his business.

'

'

* * *

'

'

"What the…" She uttered when she heard gunshots ring from the hallway.

"Fuck!" Randy said. He looked at his watch to see how long he still had. "I still have time…what's going on?" He asked Capt. Walker through the radio.

That's only when she noticed he had a radio up in his ear. "Who are you talking to?" She asked.

"They saw me, I had to shoot!" Capt. Walker said on the other end. "I'm ordered my men in. Did you find her? You have three minutes left!"

"Yeah, I found her. I'm trying to get her loose." He said, "We'll be down in a few."

"Alright." Capt. Walker said. "Move fast!"

"Who is that?!" She asked again. "Who were you talking to?"

"That guy from the FBI!" Randy said, as he finally got her hands freed, "The one on your redial!" He moved to her left leg then, as she undoes the rope on the other.

"He's here…" She whispered.

"Yeah, he's got a team outside who's about to come in, and still more coming in a few minutes." Randy said, "So we better get out of here!"

They heard more gunshots fired downstairs, as if on cue. He finished undoing the rope on her left leg, but she was having trouble untying the rope on her right leg, so he helped her with it. But then she heard gunshots fired through the air and Bennett sounding like he totally lost it.

"Bitch I'm coming for you!" Bennett yelled from down the hall. "You're finished!"

"Hide!" She told Randy.

"No, I got this!" Randy protested, he almost got the rope lose enough for her.

"Dammit, I said hide! She said, "Don't you ever listen?!"

She pushed him away, and almost exactly when the door opened, just before Bennett came in Randy stood up and hid behind the door.

"You bitch, you lead them here!" He screamed as he burst into the door, pointing the gun at her. Then he noticed she only had one leg tied up to the chair left, and was already lose at that. "What the hell? Put your hands up!"

She stopped untying the rope on her leg and put her hands up, "Now would be a good time to use that gun." She said, talking to Randy.

Bennett thought she was talking to him though, "You bet it I'm using this!"

"No, you're not!" Randy said from behind him, with the gun pointed at Bennett's head. "Put the fucking gun down or I'll blow your brain out."

Bennett started to put the gun down slowly, but then it a last ditch attempt; he changed his mind and took a shot at her. Luckily he missed, because Randy was quick to react. He grabbed him by the arm and caused him to shoot away from her.

Bennett eluded him though. That gave him the chance to level the field somehow. He turned around and pointed the gun at Randy. They were at a deadlock, with their guns at each other faces at point blank. Neither of them dared to blink. Randy knew he would take advantage of the slightest opportunity because he was hanging by a thread now, with the authorities coming any second.

"Better give up, man." Randy said, "There's nowhere for you to go."

"I know…and I'm taking the both of you with me!" Bennett yelled.

"We don't like your company!" She yelled as she slammed the chair she was tied to on Bennett's head, which knocked him out. She had just enough time to get loose while Randy held Bennett's attention.

"Nice!" Randy smiled, relieved. "Come on, let's go!"

He grabbed her by the wrist and led her out of the room. They were going down the stairs, when he caught a glimpse of Charlie and Joey running up. Charlie saw him though, and recognized him.

"What the hell?" Charlie said, as he fired at them several times. "Go check up on Bennett, I'll go after them!"

Joey went to look for Bennett and Charlie went after the two.

"Go back! Go back!" Randy yelled at her, ducking from the bullets. "Upstairs!"

They ran back the other way, with her in front. "Give me the radio!" She said. "I need to talk to the captain!"

He pulled the earpiece off his ear and gave it to her as they reached the top of the stairs, which led to a door to the rooftop with old freight boxes and barrels all over.

He closed the door after he got in, but he didn't get to lock it because Charlie was shooting at it from inside.

From a short distance Randy could already see the black SUVs coming towards the warehouse, as well as a couple of helicopters through the huge windows.

"Go hide!" He told her, "Tell them where we are, back up is coming! I'll take care of this."

She did as she was told and Randy waited behind the door for Charlie. As he came busting in, Randy pointed the gun at him, but Charlie was ready. He knocked the gun out of Randy's hand and it went flying off somewhere. It took Randy a few seconds to react, and that gave Charlie a chance to take a swipe at him.

As small as Charlie was, he was quick and he got a couple more shots in at him—a punch on the stomach and a kick on the thigh. But Randy was quick to recover, and he blocked Charlie's attempt to punch him several times in the face, backing him up towards the wall, until finally grabbing his arm.

He grabbed Charlie by the throat too, lifted him and slammed him onto the wall at full impact. Charlie bounced, but Randy wasn't going to take any more chances and dropkicked him right on the face. When he stood up he saw the men from the helicopter dropped down to the ground and into the warehouse. He was sure they were going to be safe then.

She came out of hiding to meet him, so they could go back downstairs, but when they opened the door to the stairs, they were met by Bennett and Joey holding a gun at them. She and Randy put their hands up and backed away then.

"Bennett, put down the gun." She said, "The FBI is here…it doesn't have to end bad for you."

"Shut up, Joey!" Bennett yelled at Joey. "It's already bad." Bennett told her. "And like I told you earlier, If I go down, I'm taking you down with me." He looked at Randy, "You! Move over there."

"Bennett, leave him out of this." She said, "You want to kill me, kill me! But let him go! He has nothing to do with this!"

"Of course he has something to do with this!" Bennett said, "He's been helping you out! He came here and led them here, to save you! What, are you sleeping with this guy?"

"Well…it was only one time…" Randy said.

"Randy, shut up." She said, rolling her eyes at Randy. "I'm trying to plead your case here."

"I'm just saying." Randy shrugged, looking at her, discreetly motioning towards the gun he spotted on the floor a few feet from her.

"Both of you shut up!" Bennett said. "Now tell me, where should I shoot first?" He asked her, "On the head? In the heart?"

"Or maybe I should shoot him first?" Joey said, shaking his gun at Randy.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She said.

In the earpiece that she had on, the captain was actually taking to her. "Okay, fine. He's not. I'm coming upstairs. Where are you?"

"He didn't say he's your boyfriend! What the fuck are you talking about?" Bennett said.

"Fine." She said, "You should let him go. He's popular. People are going to look for him. They're going to question how he got shot at the rooftop of a warehouse in Mexico."

"She's right, you know." Randy said, "It's going to be a big deal…an international incident, if you may."

"I don't give a shit if you're a rock star! I'm still killing the both of you!" Bennett screamed. He took a moment to compose his self again. "Now…any last words?" He asked the two of them.

"Umm…Not in the face, I guess?" Randy said.

She sighed and shook her head at him, "Really?"

"I like my face." He said.

Bennett saw the device in her ear then and knew what was happening. He knew she had been in contact with the FBI and most likely had given them their exact location.

"You bitch!" Bennett yelled, as he fired towards her and Randy.

He fired at her but only caught her arm, as she jumped to push Randy out of the way. Randy rolled to a cover and towards the gun he dropped on the way. Bennett grabbed a hold of her before she could run though. She tried to fight him off, but she got kneed in the stomach and that made her weaker than she already was and Bennett was able to make her submit.

Joey went after him and found him before he could grab the gun. Joey was about to shoot him but he kicked the gun out of his hand, and then kicked his knees in. Joey grabbed him as he was standing up, so he couldn't go anywhere.

Joey punched him right in the kidneys again, and that bent him over. Then Joey struggled to crawl towards the gun, and Randy saw his opportunity. He backed away a couple of feet, and then ran towards Joey who was in all fours, and punted him in the head liked he's done so many times. Except this time, he didn't hold back.

Then he ran after Bennett. It didn't take him too long to find them though. Bennett came out holding a gun to her head.

"Okay, man…let her go and it will be over." Randy said, pointing the gun at him. "Don't make it worse than it already is for you. The authorities are here, there's no way out for you."

There were only several meters in between them, and he could take a shot if he wanted. But he didn't want to shoot. He has a good aim, but this was a high tension situation, and he didn't want to accidentally hit her.

"Fucking right it will be over! I let her go, you'll shoot me." Bennett said, "I'm not stupid, okay?"

The captain came then, and hid behind some boxes close to Randy. He wouldn't even have noticed him if he hadn't called his attention to not be obvious.

"Don't look." The captain said. "He'll notice the slightest change in your actions. Just keep steady and keep you focus on them."

"Alright." Randy said.

"Keep him distracted. Keep talking to him." He said, "I'll go around behind him."

"Okay, buddy. I'm serious now." Randy said, "Just let her go. What are you gonna get out of killing her?"

"The satisfaction of doing it, that's what!" Bennett said, "This bitch had gotten me in more trouble than she's worth in a lifetime!"

"Okay…okay…I guess I understand that." Randy said, "She is a lot of trouble…"

"Well, thanks a lot Randy!" She said.

"What? I shouldn't even be here." Randy said, "If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't even be in this situation."

"Hey, I didn't ask you to come and save me!" She said, "You probably think you're this big hero or something, that's why you're here…and now you realize you're not, you're blaming me!"

"Oh, and this is what I get for gratitude?" Randy asked. Behind Bennett, he saw the captain making his way closer to them. "You know what, man? I get why you want to kill her…She's annoying, she's a brat, and she nags a lot! I'm sure you'd sleep better in jail knowing the world's a lot quieter without her!"

"I can't believe you just said that!" She said, "If I ever survive this somehow I'm gonna kick your ass! If I don't then I'm going to haunt you!"

Bennett smirked, amused. He absolutely had no idea what's happening behind him. The captain was just steps behind him and inching closer. He signaled to Randy that he got this, so Randy was able to relax.

"Yeah, yeah…You can thank me later." Randy said.

"Put your hands up and let her go." The captain said, grabbing Bennett's hand in an armlock.

Caught in surprise, Bennett didn't react the way he expected. He fought back, and actually was able to fire his gun. Randy grabbed her and pulled her out to safety, as the captain and Bennett struggled with each other. Bennett got the upper hand when he shot at the captain's thigh. The captain fell to his knees.

"DAD!" She yelled, as she pulled away from Randy and started running back to the Captain.

"NO! Get back!" The captain yelled at her.

"You're dead!" Bennett said, aiming at the captain's head. "Say good bye to your daughter!"

"I got this!" Randy said.

It all happened so fast. In one quick second, Randy put his gun up, pointed it towards Bennett, and fired. The bullet speeded past her, and went straight to Bennett's chest. Bennett dropped at the point of impact, blood spurting out of his mouth and that one tiny hole in the middle of his chest.

"Dad!" She dropped to her knees, and hugged the Captain.

"I'm okay, sweetheart." The Captain said, "Are you okay?"

Randy approached them then. It made sense to him now how relatively easy it was to convince the Captain to let him safe her first before the assault team arrives, and even followed inside to help him. Of course, he would want to make sure his daughter was safe. He would have done it for Alanna.

"Nice shot, kid." The captain told him.

"Yeah…thanks." He looked at Bennett lying on the ground, still guzzling out blood from his mouth. He was pretty much dead. "Whew…" He sighed, relieved. Relieved that it was finally over now, and put the gun on the ground.

'

'

* * *

'

'

**Epilogue**

'

The FBI finished their job at the warehouse. They were able to arrest twenty men who were working at the chemical laboratory processing illegal drugs in the basement. Nicky and Charlie were also arrested, and will be further investigated upon regarding their operations.

They found Joey with his neck broken from Randy's punt. He had no idea he kicked him that hard, but later realized that must be why his foot hurt so much after the adrenaline had gone down.

The medics attended to him, and wrapped his foot up to prevent it from swelling. His bigger problem was how to explain things to everyone else.

He couldn't drive, so the captain offered him a ride back to the arena and he agreed. His rental car was driven by one of his men. Aside from the captain thanking him and commending him for his help and brave actions, it was all very awkward.

She didn't even speak to him. He asked them to drop him just outside the backstage entrance, so as not to attract a lot of attention, and they did.

After they drove off, he went inside. He was already making his way backstage when he heard footsteps of someone running behind him—in heels.

"Hey!" She called him, "Wait up!"

"Oh, hey…" He said when he turned around. "I thought you were just going to leave without saying a word to me. Not even a 'thank you."

She walked up to him, grabbed him around the arm and ushered him behind a post where no one could see them. She pushed him against the post, pulled him down by the neck and kissed him.

It was a long, hard, passionate kiss that he didn't expect. It took him a couple of seconds to react and kiss her back, but kiss her back he did. He put his hands around her waist, but she moved them down to her buttocks.

Just when he was really getting into it, she broke the kiss, albeit breathing heavily as he was too, and still with her arms around his shoulders.

"There." She said, staring darkly into his eyes. "That should be enough for a thank you."

"Oh, that was a thank you?" He said, smirking. "I don't know…I feel like I'm being taken advantage of!"

"Quit being an ass for once?" She said, rolling her eyes and finally letting go of him.

"Okay, okay! I'm kidding…." He said, laughing. "You're welcome. But I don't think your dad would approve of this." He said, gesturing with his finger between himself and her.

"Approve of what?" She said, "He can't disapprove of something he doesn't know."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he has some idea…" He said under his breath.

He remembered how her dad asked about what they were doing in the car, just before they split up. He was pretty sure he's not going to be happy about what had happened between him and his daughter if he knew, even if it was just one time.

"Well, I gotta go." She said, "Stay out of trouble." She said before she turned around and started walking away.

She was already a few feet away when he called her back. "Hey! Wait a minute…"

"Yeah?" She stopped, and turned around.

"Aren't you gonna tell me your name? I mean your real name…Or your number…" He took a couple of steps towards her, hands in his pocket, trying to play it cool. "I mean you know, what if I ever need your help or something…"

She looked at him, trying to read him. He thought she just didn't want to tell him, because she had a poker face on.

"Know what? Never mind…" He shrugged, "It's no big deal…"

As he said that, he kind of felt a little sad. It's like how one feels at the end of a great adventure, or reading a good book. There was a sense of melancholy that he couldn't explain or make sense of.

And if she was going to be honest, she kind of felt the same way. What they've been through together wasn't a joke, and she kind of felt a little bit of attachment towards him.

"It's Anna. Anna Walker. And don't worry about reaching me…FBI, remember?" She said, backing up towards the exit. "I'm always around. You just…" She put her hands up to her face, and did John Cena's famous taunt, "Can't see me." She finished, before turning around and walking away with a smile on her lips.

"Oh, come on!" Randy yelled after her. "Of all the things you could catch on, you caught on the lamest shit ever?" He said, shaking his head.

He watched her go out the door, before he turned back and went on his way to the backstage area. He had a lot of explaining to do, especially about how he hurt his foot.

Then suddenly, a realization about something she said hit him.

"Wait…what did she mean she's always around?"

**FIN**

* * *

A/N Thank you everyone for reading. Please leave feedbacks and stuff! I'm thinking of doing something like a series with the main characters on this story. Something like, The Bourne trilogy or something, what do you guys think? I'm open to suggestions!

Again, thank you and I hope to hear from you.


End file.
